The Assassin
by allen.elliott.9822
Summary: The young, and neglected son of house Duskryn finds himself at odds with the ideologies of his people.


Darius Duskryn. A young drow born of Berni'th Duskryn. Born only to work as defender of the house, as being twenty one and not having attended Melee Magthere being one these pointers.

This of course was also quite an infraction on drow law, so as a precaution no one was to know of his existence.

He was currently standing in a large chamber with three bugbears standing across him, unknowing of their fates.

Hungrily they advanced, and in near inhuman speed he brought his bow up, and loosed an arrow at the middle bear. When the arrow punched through its skull for a moment the bears stopped their advanced, a moment which cost them their lives.

Quickly he dived to the side, and pulled an arrow from his quiver. As soon as he landed he fired.

With one shot he punched through one bugbears throat, and then the seconds, and landed firmly in the wall on the other side of the room.

He stood up from his crouching position, and walked over to a weapons stand. He placed his iron worked bow on a mantle, and then crouched to open a chest below it.

He was naked from the waist up, and so grabbed the brigandine in the chest, and the cloak and mask in it.

All three were pitch black, and chilled, making him invisible in both spectrums. He was not allowed to wear the traditional piwafwi, for obvious reasons.

Standing- dressed - he grabbed a handheld crossbow, his bow, and a scimitar below it, and walked out of the room.

He was likely going to be late, but he doubted his family members would notice, he was only there to guard, or listen to their plans so he could act on them.

Unsurprisingly he was to meet them in the war room, matron Berni'th had lately been acting out her maneuvers to take down house Tuin'tarl.

He smiled this would be his first war, he was going to enjoy this. He pushed open the great doors leading to the war room, and stalked his way in.

When he walked into the room he made his mind blank, and strode up the steps, seemingly to dance among it's many shadows, he was invisible to even his mothers detection spells. When he made it up the stairs to his chosen location he listened in.

"Havel, you are to take all of our wizards to the hill west of Tuin'tal, and wait until Telon gives you the signal. Then you and your wizards are then to flash the enclosure with an anti-magic field." She turned to the patron "You are then to storm the enclosure with soldiers.

He made his mind flood with thoughts, and stepped out of the shadows. Berni'th turned to him, "Darius" The males gave a start, and looked around. "You are to kill Tuin'tarl's Matron, and her priestesses."

He smiled behind his featureless mask, and did the males the favor of highlighting himself with faerie fire, he saw more than heard their gasp, his smile widened.

He extinguished the flames around him, stepped back into the shadows, and made his mind blank once more.

Telon pulled at his armor, sweating, desperately trying to cool himself down. He'd have to be careful, lest he die of a dagger to the heart by his dear son. He then pulled out a sheet of mithril, and cast faerie fire over it, then quickly extinguished it.

He threw the sheet down, and waited for the purple flash that would signify his movement.

For several minutes he waited, and then there was brilliant purple flash that illuminated the entirety of Menzoberranzan. With that signal he and his soldiers charged the enclosure.

With calm and calculated grace he stepped off of the platform, and continued to block the slash of a males sword, and then catched anothers sword with one of his handheld crossbows. He threw the seconds' blade in a way so as to unbalance him, and then shot the other through the throat.

His hands a blur he reloaded his crossbow, and pulled his scimitar, in one turn. He swung his blade at the remaining males sword, ripping it from his hand, and then backed the soldier back up to a door, he shot the soldier through his jugular.

Ignoring the blood that sprayed him in the face, He pushed the dead soldier out of his way, and shouldered the stiff door open.

He stepped down the stairs unhindered, until he reached the door at the bottom of the stairwell. Pushing the door open, he walked through the battle raging in the corridor. He searched for a soldier not from his house. There was one cowering outside of the battle. He strode over to the coward, and held his scimitar to his throat.

"Please don't kill me!" The drow had tears streaming down his face. "I won't if you tell me where the priestesses are." He tried to ignore the puddle at his feet as the drow pointed to his left. Darius stalked away, and left the killing to the soldiers.

As he walked away he encountered only a few soldiers, but they did nothing to stop him.

As Darius pushed open a door he found quite the blockade, he smiled. They all slashed at him. He dodged and weaved, and thrust, and shot. Ducked, and dove, and slashed and cut. Once he stood, he found himself unscathed

He pushed open the door they were guarding slightly. He smirked when he saw the priestesses, and the matron mother joined in a chant.

He slipped through the half opened door, and hid in the shadows, leaving his mind blank. When he reached an area suitable for his plans, he pulled out his bow.

Telon eyes widened when he saw the tall, and lithe form of his son. He shook himself mentally, and narrowly blocked a blade.

The next time he saw his son he was stalking away from a terror filled soldier. 'What's he doing?' Idly he wondered. 'Why would he take such a direct root.' 'Shut up!' His subconscious told him. 'It's none of your business, if you're scared of dying kill him when he's done, you idiot.' For a minute he thought it was Berni'th talking to him, but shrugged it off. Quickly he slashed his way through crowd, and sprinted away.

He pushed open a door, and stumbled over something. His head ringing, he looked around. A group of at least a dozen corpses were in the group.

He stood up, and looked around. Through the intestines, and blood, and limbs, he could see the mark of elite soldiers, this dozen could have slaughtered most of the men he had been leading.

'Looks like I'll be taking stealth.' He thought, as he slipped into a hiding spot.

Darius pulled the enchanted arrow from its' pouch. He held the arrow aloft with two hands, studying it he cast a simple Abjuration spell. Almost immediately he saw blue bolts of lightning crackle around it, threatening to unleash its' destructive power. He smiled to himself, impressed with his work.

He loaded the arrow into the bow, and drew it back. Carefully he took aim, not wanting to miss. Slowly he drew in a breath, steadying his aim. As the bow stopped swaying, he exhaled, and fired.

For what seemed an eternity he watched the arrow fly, waiting for it to hit its mark, knowing it would.

About an inch away from the roof, the arrow transformed, becoming a brilliant white bolt that blinded all in the room.

As the arrow hit roof, a deafening Boom! Rang out, shaking the very foundation of the compound. For a second the roof seemed to deny it had been broken, denying that something had for once destroyed it.

There was a groan of protest, and the roof finally crumbled. He heard the screams of the priestesses scream as they came out of their trance, and saw the roof fall on them.

He twisted his mouth in distaste. Too loud for his taste, but the job was done. He walked briskly down the steps, and threw open the door.

As he walked through the corpse strewn hall, he felt his hairs stand up. He stopped dead in his tracks.

He spun just in time to dodge the dirk that would have ended him. His scimitar in his hand, and his crossbow in the other, he took up a stance. His eyes widened when he saw his father. "What are you doing!" He shouted at him.

Telon looked at him manac eyes, and slashed at Darius with his sword. Darius caught the sword with his scimitar, and threw the males guard wide, and hit him squarely on the jaw with the but of his crossbow.

The other male worked his jaw furiously while circling Darius, trying to set his jaw back in place. Giving it up, he stopped circling, as did Darius. Telon lunged at his son with his dirk, and then spun in mid lunge, bringing his longsword down upon him.

Darius didn't bother changing his guard, and simply spun. He swung his scimitar as he spun, and felt the tapering point of his scimitar bite into his father's skin, drawing blood, and nicking him.

His crossbow was trained on his father. He muttered a detection spell. His eyes widened, and formulated a plan.

"We both know I would have killed you by now if I wanted to, wouldn't even give a second to spare once it was aimed." Telon frowned. "And yet" Darius smiled. "I haven't." Telon seemed like he was about to lower his weapon, but stopped. A maniac, face splitting, grin came to Telon's face. "I know what you're doing, boy." Telon's grin widened. "I taught you well."

Telon suddenly rushed Darius, and fell dead as soon as he did. Darius quickly loaded another bolt in, and put it into a shoulder holster.

He looked at his father, and twisted his mouth in distaste. "Such a bloodthirsty tradition" he said disapprovingly. 'So worried with their own life they no longer worry about power, simply themselves.' He added with disgust. Turning on his heel, he swept away. Easily avoiding the dead bodies in his way. He kept his head down, and his brow furrowed, deep in thought.


End file.
